A verdade que Sasuke esconde
by Justfaby
Summary: Naum é uma legitima SasuSaku, é mais uma idiotice minha. Mais eu quero q vc leia e me diga o q achou [Soro da verdade no Sasuke, o q ele vai nos revelar? mta coisa inesperada ou já esperada. Só no cap 2 q tem algumas explicaçoes! Bejitos, Fby!
1. O soro

**Cap 1 de uma série de 3. C vc nao gostar pode flar, e se gostar tambem.  
Naruto nao é meu e nao quero, eu quero o totoso do Itachi, meu lindo marido.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

A verdade que Sasuke sempre escondeu... 

Sakura andava pela rua, sozinha. Ela pensava em Sasuke (novidade!), ele estava estranho. Ela então vai até a sala do Hokage.

Sakura – Tsunade-Sama, tem um soro da verdade?

Tsunade – Tenho. Mas pra que Sakura?

Sakura – Quero saber o que se passa com Sasuke.

Tsunade – Isso vai ser bom! Toma, leva o quanto quiser. Depois me conta!

Sakura ficou toda feliz e saiu. Sasuke estava no Ichiraku ramem, com Naruto e Kakashi. Eles iam treinar depois de comer. Sakura aparece correndo, entra e senta ao lado dele.

Sakura – Oi gente!

Naruto – Oi Sakura-chan!

Kakashi – Oi!

Sasuke – Hump.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, você pode experimentar meu novo chá?

Naruto – Eu faço isso!

Sakura – NÃO! (cara de: se você fizer isso eu te mato agora!)

Sasuke – Tá.

Sasuke tomou todo o soro da verdade. Nesse mesmo instante, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata e Kiba apareceram.

Ino – Oi Sasuke-kun!

Shikamaru – Oi gente.

Chouji – COMIDA!

Hinata – Naruto-kun...

Kiba – OI!

Sasuke – Ino sai de cima de mim sua feiosa! Você é pior que um ogro!

Ino – Sasuke-kun...

Sakura – Funciona!

Sasuke – O que você me deu pra beber?!

Sakura – Um soro da verdade. Vai falar a verdade durante um dia!

Naruto – HÁ! Se ferrou Sasuke teme! Te bayo!

Sasuke – Cala a boca seu desmi... Droga! Não consigo terminar a frase!

Kiba – Legal! Isso vai ser bom!

Kakashi – Não é melhor sairmos daqui?

Ino – Agora que o Sasuke-kun só fala a verdade? Não! Sasuke, qual é a garota que você ama?

Sakura – Com certeza sou eu!

Ino – É obvio que não! Sou eu!

Sakura – SOU EU! INO PORCA!

Ino – SOU EU! TESTA DE MARQUIZE!

Sasuke – É...

Naruto – Hey! Antes disso, Hinata bebe isso.

Hinata – Tá.

Kiba – Não Hina...ta.

Hinata toma o soro da verdade. Naruto se prepara pra perguntar algo que sempre o incomodou. Sasuke se levanta antes de puderem falar alguma coisa e diz:

Sasuke – Eu vou falar de quem eu gosto, mas deixem o Naruto perguntar seja lá o que for pra Hinata!

Kiba – Já até sei o que é e sei até a resposta.

Naruto – Hinata, por que você sempre fica vermelha quando olha pra mim?

Sakura – Ah, Naruto! Todo mundo sabe o por que!

Ino – É! até a testa de marquize!

Sakura – INO PORCA!

Hinata – É que... Eu... Gosto... De... Você... E... Quando... Eu... Olho... Pra... Você...

Naruto – Vai demorar muito?

Hinata – Eu...Uso...O...Byakuugan...

Naruto – NANI?! VOCÊ ME VE PELADO SEMPRE!?

Kiba – Novidade.

Ino – Agora, Sasuke-kun me diga quem...

Shikamaru – Ele já fugiu.

Ino e Sakura – NÃO! SASUKE-KUN! VOLTA!

Basicamente isso. Mas...


	2. A espera pela verdade

Mas Sasuke não tinha fugido. Ele só se transformou em um gato e se escondeu. Sakura e Ino percorreram a vila inteira e não acharam nada. Elas se reuniram em um pequeno restaurante de lá. Sasuke foi pra casa.

Ino – Perdemos Sasuke-kun.

Sakura – Nunca vou saber quem ele gosta...

Naruto – Que isso! você um dia vai saber!

Shikamaru – Isso é tão desagradável.

Ino – Vai dormir Shikamaru! É o que você faz de melhor!

Hinata – Kiba-kun, pede... Uma comida... Pra mim?

Kiba – Tá.

Naruto – Eu peço Hinata! Não tem proble...

Naruto de repente cai em cima de Hinata.

Naruto – Desculpa!

Ela desmaia.

Kiba – Hinata! Não desmaia agora!

Shikamaru – Chouji, me dá um pedaço de carne?

Chouji – Deixa eu conferir a qualidade.

Naruto – Tá aqui! Pequei pra vocês!

Kiba – Valeu.

Sasuke abre a porta com uma brutalidade que todo mundo olha.

Dona da espelunca – _SE QUEBRAR VOCÊ VAI PAGAR A PORTA!_

Ino – Você vai dizer quem é, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke – Vou. Tomei vergonha na cara. Eu gosto da...

Tsunade – Perdi alguma coisa?! Vim o mais rápido possível depois que soube com o Jiraya!

Naruto – O Erro-Sannin é um fofoqueiro!

Sakura – Ele vai falar de quem gosta agora.

Sasuke – Continuando. Eu gosto da...

Itachi – Sasuke?

Sasuke – Seu idiota! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Kisame – Viemos comer! Já que tudo isso aqui foi recomendado pelo Pein e pela Konan.

Sasuke – Eu vou ignorar você um pouco. Eu gosto da...

Itachi – Sabe por que você vai me ignorar? Por que você tem... Falta de atenção!

Kisame – Cara, isso foi ridículo!

Kakashi – Oi gente! O Sasuke já falou de quem gosta?

Itachi – Então é isso que ele vai falar? Oba! Alguma coisa!

Sasuke – Eu tô quase desistindo.

Jiraya – Cheguei em má hora?

Naruto – Por que todo mundo chega agora?

Shikamaru – Se eu pudesse ao menos chutar e dizer que é talvez pelo fato da idiota que tá escrevendo isso querer atrasar o tão esperado momento...

Fby – Hey! Eu não sou idiota!

Sasuke – Eu vou desistir!

Naruto – Ninguém tá ligando pra isso!

Kiba – Só o mundo inteiro e os ETs.

Lee – Eu soube do Sasuke, ele já falou?

Sasuke – Tô tentando.

Gai – Kakashi! Quero uma revanche!

Kakashi – Revanche da revanche da revanche?

Gai – Isso! Aposto tudo que tenho que é a Ino!

Kakashi – E eu o mesmo na Sakura!

Gai – Feito!

Sakura – Já ganhou, Kakashi-seisen!

Ino – Já ganhou, Gai-seisen!

Kiba – Vocês podem falar logo?

Shikamaru – Isso é tão desagradável.

Sasuke – (com uma kunai na mão) ALGUÉM MAIS VAI ME INTERROMPER?! EU QUERO FALAR! ALGUÉM MAIS VAI?! SE FOR MORRE!

Itachi – Não dá pití e fala logo.

Sasuke – Eu gosto da...

Fica pro próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Esse** **foi o cap 2! brigada por ler!**


	3. A tão esperada verdade!

Sasuke se prepara pra falar. Puxa o ar e respira fundo.

Sasuke – Eu gosto da... Sakura!

Ino – O que?!

Sakura – Sério?!

Kakashi – Eu já sabia.

Gai – Meu rico dinheirinho!

Lee e Naruto – Sakura-chan...

Kiba – Previsível.

Shikamaru – Isso tudo é tão...

Todos – JÁ SABEMOS, É DESAGRADAVEL!

Sakura – CALADOS! Fala Sasuke-kun, por que você sempre escondeu isso de mim?

Sasuke – Por que eu não sabia que você ia virar uma ninja médica! Achei que você fosse uma péssima ninja!

Sakura – Que isso... SHANAROO!

Naruto – Vai bater nele, Sakura-chan?

Sakura – Não!

Itachi – Que chato. Vamos Kisame, quero pintar minhas unhas de preto, roxo já saiu dão moda!

Kisame – Itachi, você e suas unhas.

Ino – Eu ainda não acredito!

Sasuke – Então acredite!

Ino e Shikamaru – Isso é tão desagradável.

Você provavelmente deve achar que isso vai te rum final feliz, mas não vai ter.

No final, Ino se casa com Shikamaru. Sasuke fugiu da vila da folha com Orochimaru e nunca mais voltou, e Sakura então foi condenada a se casar e passar o resto de sua vida com Itachi. Hinata e Naruto se entenderam mais tarde e também ficaram juntos. Os outros, sobraram. Menos Kisame, ele virou sushi do Chouji e morreu cru. Fim.

* * *

**Vc acabou de ler o ultimo cap. Se nao gostou eu sei o porque, é por que voce nao teve: Atençao!**

**Itachi, para de assustar as pessoas. Pega mau!**

**É taaaaaaaaaaauuuuummm legal!**

**Eu sei, mas para!**

**NAO! Magenkyou Sharingan!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
